Benny Knows Best
by the diggler
Summary: Dean's reputation at Dante's is so notorious, even Benny has to find out what the fuss is all about... (Dean/Benny PWP AU)


**Warnings**: extremely explicit! bottom!Dean, anonymous sex, rimming, light choking and face-slapping, D/S tones.**  
A/N**: prompt from Sabrina, the evil owner of spnspankbank at tumblr. The sequel "Dean Knows Nothing" is on the way.

* * *

Benny hears about him first. Some guy coming into Dante's and spending entire nights in one of the glory-hole stalls, getting stuffed from both ends. "Takes cock like he's gettin' paid for it," Benny hears. "Deep-throats like he ain't got no jaw, or somethin'" Benny hears. "I fucked him twice and he still wanted more," Benny hears.

It happens every now and then. Some newb comes along and is so turned on by the novelty of the whole thing, they gorge themselves on it. But once the high of it starts to wear off, they either move on to something else, or settle for the same level of fix everyone else does.

Not this guy. He just keeps coming back for more and more. So much that Benny starts to think the guy – the glory-_whore_, they've started calling him – is looking for something in all the wrong places. In any case, Benny eventually gets so curious, he decides to try the guy out himself, find out what all the fuss is about.

When he gets to the stall, Benny can hear the thin walls creaking from abuse on both sides, the tell-tale grunting of someone close to completion. A muffled cry later, and Benny is locking himself in a newly-emptied booth, next to the infamous glory-whore. He's already started to get hard during the short wait, and the continued sounds of someone pounding the other hole has him ready to go by the time he unzips his fly.

He doesn't know which end he has, ass or mouth, and Benny supposes that's part of the thrill. As well as the fact that no one can see each other, or even touch each other, really. It takes casual sex to a whole other level, when someone literally becomes nothing but a hole to be used.

Benny sticks his dick into the small circle, cut about 3-inches in diameter, and just comfortable enough for him to get his nuts through as well. In an instant there's a mouth closing around him. No teasing, no ball-play – just _gobbling_ him down, wet and eager. Benny muffles a curse at the sudden stimulation, and before he even has a chance to recover, the guy groans around his dick, grunting and gasping from the ass-pounding on the other end, and vibrating his pleasure around Benny's cock with every sound.

Benny doesn't last long. Doesn't stand a chance. There's a wet, gargling noise as his load hits the back of the guy's throat, and then there's nothing but happy moans as the guy swallows it down, like the cum-guzzler they said he would be.

And Benny _usually_ likes to take his time. But it's not like he needs to hold out anyway. There's probably another dick, lined up and waiting outside. And it's pretty clear that all this guy wants right now is to be mindlessly stuffed.

At least this way, Benny has time to try out the other end.

Again, he doesn't have to wait long. His recovery time's not what it used to be, but listening to this guy take it fires him up like nothing's been able to in a long while. The guy's getting _used_, cock after cock, and it never seems to be enough.

When Benny's finally ready to go again, he barely even steps into the booth before a deep voice is growling at him from the other side to "c'mon and gimme it already." And when he looks down through the glory-hole he sees the pink mouth of an ass pressed up against it, puffy and gaping.

Benny slides two fingers in – three when he feels how loose that hole is, all fucked-out and lube-slick. He uses his other hand to roll on a condom, and without any more preamble, he fucks his fatty in.

"_Unh!_ Fuck yeah!" he hears on the other side of the wall, muffled around a mouthful of cock and wet-throated with cum. Benny groans, sinking in deep. It doesn't take long for his hips to pick up a merciless rhythm, giving that greedy hole exactly what it wants.

"You been fucked so _loose,_" Benny drawls. "Feel just like a girl," he growls. But it just means he can fuck deeper, as deep as he can get. He would _love_ to be able to smack a hand on that ass, feel it clench around his cock in response. And as if hearing his thoughts, the guy tightens around him, rhythmically milking his dick inside.

"Oh _yeah_, that's it, boy," Benny groans, eyes rolling back with pleasure. And from then on it's just furious fucking, rushing to the finish line as hard and as fast as he can go. And when he locks up and comes, the glorious whore keeps clenching around him, milking out every last twitch and drop.

Benny slides to his knees afterwards, exhausted, but needing to pay homage to the perfect slice of ass that turned out to be everything they said it would be. Pressing his face to the glory-hole, he swipes his tongue right across the guy's tender rim, and hears a muffled grunt in response, a banging sound against the thin wall.

"Son of a bitch!" the guy curses, pressing back against the hole, and Benny smirks, leaning forward to show the guy just how much fun a little tongue-play can be. Well, teeth too, if done right. And Benny knows how to do it right. He even knows that with a sore and gaping ass like this, sometimes all you need to do is blow into it to make it feel good.

The guy gives a valiant effort, gasping and cursing loudly around the cock on the other end, but still sucking it to completion. Then with a wet pop the guy pulls free, and Benny's ears are assaulted with a barrage of filth, and praise, and the soft slapping of a cock in hand, then finally, incoherent cries, as Benny feels the pulsing flutter of an orgasm on his tongue.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Benny hears again, along with a collapsing impact against the other side of the wall, heavy breath striving for normalcy again.

Benny grins, getting up off his knees and leaving the stall.

Not two seconds later, when the guy slams out of his own stall to follow him, Benny is leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for him.

The guy is built like an athlete, bow-legs and freckles like a real farm boy, but features as delicate as a woman's. Benny doesn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't _this._

"Hey there," Benny drawls when the guy sees him, stopping dead in his tracks. "I'm Benny."

"Dean," the guy nods, a cocky curve on his lips all of a sudden. But Benny sees the wobble in the guy's legs, the aftershocks of his climax, still shuddering through his body, and Benny knows he has this guy's number.

"You ain't gonna get what you need this way," Benny tells him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean replies, a defiant flash in his eyes. "And what is it you think I _need_ exactly?" he snarks.

Benny grabs Dean by the collar, shoving him up against the wall and closing his hand around Dean's throat.

"What you need, is someone to _tell_ you what you need," Benny drawls lowly, pressing against Dean's windpipe. "And what you need, is to be tied up in my bed, so I can feed that hungry ass-pussy of yours every toy I own, while I spank you into submission. And then, if you're lucky, I'll let you cum on my cock. What do you say to that?"

"Yeah, right," Dean snorts. Immediately earning himself a slap to the face. Not hard enough to bruise, but just enough to sting. Just enough to tease. Just enough to show that he means business, and he knows his business well. And he sure doesn't miss the way Dean's pupils dilate in response.

"Let's try that again," Benny growls, squeezing even tighter. "What, do you, _say?"_

There's a long moment of silence, where Benny watches Dean try to resist it, breathing hard and fast as he fights himself. But Benny patiently waits it out, hand gripped around Dean's throat in a gesture never meant to threaten, but meant to demand _submission_. And finally, Dean goes still, and quiet, lax in Benny's hands.

"Yes, sir," Dean replies.

_~ fin_


End file.
